


Guardians

by toolegittokit



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toolegittokit/pseuds/toolegittokit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku struggles with her guilt after Yuna disappears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians

Since the destruction of Home, Rikku had been having bad dreams. During the daytime, she was her usual, bubbly self. But when the sun dipped below the horizon...

It wasn't as if she was prying. Lulu couldn't help but notice the girl's wails. The walls of the Fahrenheit were not very thick. At least, that's what she told herself.

"Rikku," she said softly, peaking her head into the adjoining cabin.

The Al Bhed sniffled and tried to pretend like she was sleeping.

"I'm not deaf," the black mage said with surprising severity.

Rikku practically jumped from beneath her covers at the tone - it sounded like a crack of thunder.

"What's the matter?" she asked more gently.

"It's nothing."

"I don't think even Wakka would believe that." Lulu strode through the compartment and settled on the bed. Rikku shifted uncomfortably. "Come on, tell me. I promise I won't bite."

"Yeah, well, your Moogle will!"

Lulu chuckled. "Lucky for you, he's safely tucked away in my room."

She sat up and wiped her face with the back of her hand, feeling slightly better now that Lulu was no longer being scary. Her voice was lower and soft like silk. It was the voice in which she always talked to Yunie. Rikku found it oddly comforting.

"It just doesn't matter, okay?"

"Of course it matters. Your feelings matter. Are you upset about... what happened?"

Rikku looked away and chewed her lip. "I mean, we still can't find Yunie, so it's not important!"

Lulu blinked as the Al Bhed's last words rang in her ears. "Not important?"

"Yeah, maybe it sucks that my pops finally got us back together again to just... destroy it. KA-BLAM! Nothing left. But it's not like it matters, because we deserve it, b-because of - of - well, Yunie's still out there somewhere, and it's all my fault for- for - !"

But she did not get to finish that sentence, because Lulu had thrown her arms around her neck, and Rikku found it quite hard to say anything - let alone breathe - with her tear-soaked face smashed between the mage's breasts.

"Don't you dare," Lulu murmured, holding her tighter. "Don't you dare blame yourself."

When Lulu finally turned to go, Rikku noticed she was crying as well. Her heart lurched.

"Please don't leave."

That night neither slept, but by morning's light, the pain seemed easier to carry.


End file.
